


Stolen Memories

by ZombieSpaceKittie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Civil War (Marvel), Dark, Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Triangles, Mutant Powers, Relationship(s), Rivalry, Romance, Torture, Violence, War, Who's side are you on?, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, thanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSpaceKittie/pseuds/ZombieSpaceKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maggie Dugan, a mutant, and granddaughter to infamous Howling Commando Dum Dum Dugan, is taken captive by Hydra she forms a bond with none other than the Winter soldier. Now, ten years later finally free from Hydra's grip, Bucky, determined to rescue Maggie, seeks help from his old friend Steve, but neither of them are prepared for the damage Hydra has done. Can both of them set aside their growing feelings for her in order to rescue her from the uncontrollable power that now flows within her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I kinda decided to do an Avengers/ Captain America:Civil War fic! Yay! Anyway, this story is set after Ultron so it might contain a few spoilers so readers beware! Also, I do not own any of the Marvel characters, unfortunately I do however own Maggy! Well I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review so I know how you guys are enjoying it! :D

Pain. That was all I felt. It consumed my body like a raging wild fire. I wanted to scream, but no sound seemed able to escape the prison that was my body. Where was I? What was happening to me? I tried concentrating on who I was, where I was from, but the thoughts seemed to have escaped me. I could feel myself convulsing now, each movement an involuntary tremor radiating throughout my body. I was slipping away into the darkness that would inevitably consume me when I heard it, a voice? It seemed so far away.

"you have to save her." It said. Her? Was the voice talking of me? "I'm not a doctor, I-I don't know how." There's another voice? It sounds so familiar but I'm not sure why. There's silence now, or at least no sound that I can hear, and the pain threatens to overtake me once again. Please, I plead to the voice, please take the pain away! But I know they cannot hear me, because my lips do not move. But suddenly, "I won't let you die, I promise." The voice says, and this time it's so close I can feel the words vibrating as they leave its source, and then, my body is consumed by a warmth I cannot describe, I'm engulfed by it, and finally the pain is gone for good, smothered by this strange warmth, and I finally feel at peace.

EARLIER THAT DAY

STEVE ROGERS POV

The past few months have seemed to pass by without a hitch since we managed to defeat Ultron. And although the city has been eerily peaceful I've found it hard to get any sleep. My mind seems to drift back to the times when things weren't so complicated in the world. There were no demi-gods, no artificial intelligence, just plain old fights between good and evil. I can't complain too much though, I've made some pretty great friends since waking up here, two of which fall into the two categories I've just mentioned, which still is somewhat confusing to me but I don't like to ask too many questions.

I know I'm not getting back to sleep anytime soon, so I decide to get up and make some coffee, which is actually one of the few things that hasn't changed, to which I'm thankful because I wouldn't have any clue what I'd do without it. As I walk down the narrow hallway of the Avenger's Tower I get a strange feeling in my gut and I slow my pace as I begin to walk cautiously towards the kitchen. It's still in the early morning hours and the sun is still low in the sky, casting a shadow through the large windows of the tower. As I reach the kitchen, I see a large figure seated at the bar. "Who are you and how did you get in here?!" I say in the most intimidating voice I can manage as I flip on the lights.

"Steve." The figure says, and I feel as if I've been hit by a tank. "B-Bucky?" I manage to stutter out. He turns around and gives me a faint smile. I'm not really sure what to do or say, I've looked for Bucky ever since our last encounter without a second thought as to what I'd do if I actually found him, especially if he was the one who came to find me. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions." He says, breaking the silence as I stand there staring in shock. "That's one way to put it." I finally say as I make my way to the coffee pot and pour the steaming liquid into a large mug, I usually like a little cream and a few spoons of sugar, but I sense today is going to be a straight black kind of day. "Coffee?" I ask, gesturing towards the pot. He shakes his head and I know it's time to get to business. "So you aren't trying to kill me," I say taking a sip from my cup trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. "so I assume you have your memories back."

"Somewhat." He sighs, "I remember you and our friendship, some of it at least, I know we have been friends for a very long time, but I don't know the why and how. I remember joining the army and bits and pieces after that but that's about it for now, I get some flashes here and there of the man I use to be but it's still a work in progress." As much as I want to rejoice in the fact that my best friend is finally back I know this isn't the reason he sought me out, there's a dull ache in my chest at the thought. "But that's not the reason you're here." I say matter-of-factly. "No." He breathes out slowly. "As much as I wish it was, I actually came to ask for your help."

**************************************************************************************************

"How exactly did you find this place again?" I ask Bucky as I look on through the dense wood to see a small secluded building. It was an old building, large twisted vines had begun to grow through the cracks and crevices of its foundation, and from the outside it looked like it had been abandoned for years, but Bucky and I both knew that wasn't the case. "A story for another time." He says as a man dressed in casual clothing came walking out the rusted metal door. He dug around in his pocket for a second before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

I let out a low sigh and adjust my shield on my hand, which I admit, was a bit sweaty. Bucky gives the go ahead and I bust through the door as he takes the man with the smoke down. The inside of the building was no different than the outside, which took me off guard. I half expected it to be filled with armed hydra agents waiting for me, but instead I was met with a cloud of dust and furniture that looked like it had been there since before my time. Bucky chuckles at my confused look. "Nothing is ever as it seems to be." He grins, something I thought I'd never see him do again, and for a moment I'm reminded of the old, carefree Bucky, but the thought is wiped out of my mind as my eyes drift down to the cold metal that is now his arm. "Steve." He says, giving me a questionable look. "Right, yeah sorry, so old abandoned house with one unarmed civilian." Bucky gives me another smirk and begins to run his hand down an old bookshelf with more cobwebs than literature, letting out an accomplished huff as his hand settles upon the book he was apparently looking for. He then pulls the book towards him and to my surprise the bookshelf begins creaking and popping as it slowly moves out of the way, revealing a secret compartment with a narrow staircase. "Nothings ever as it seems." I smile, and we cautiously make our way down the darkened path.

When we reach the bottom, I see a sliver of light illuminating from the bottom of a large door that seemed to be constructed from some sort of heavy metal. I take a cautious step closer and hear the faint sound of voices coming from behind it. "How many do you think are back there?" Bucky whispers. "I don't know it's hard to tell, two, maybe three." I'm suddenly jolted out of concentration as a soul piercing scream radiates from behind the door. Wasting no time Bucky and I both bust through it, and I'm stunned by the scene laid out before me. Machines surround the room, some large, some just computers, along with several different heart monitors frantically beeping simultaneously. I follow the wires to a large metal table with a woman strapped tightly to it. Her head was covered with some sort of metal helmet shaped devise with sparks flying feverishly from it. Anger bubbles inside my stomach. How could anyone do this to another person?

I'm suddenly pulled back to the task at hand when she begins violently convulsing. I run to the table and begin pulling any wires I possibly see. "Hurry!" Bucky yells as he throws the two men clad in medical coats into the wall of machines. "I hear a plane!"

"I..I.." I stuttered out. I had gotten the machine to stop, but so did her convulsing, and now she was so still that I didn't know whether I had just saved her or let her die. Seeing my reaction Bucky jogged over to the table and gently removed the piece of metal from her head. Short, auburn hair that looked like it had been violently chopped off in order to fit the contraption, cascaded from the helmet as Bucky removed it. She was a breathtaking sight, so elegant and peaceful looking even with the purple and blue bruising that covered her.

Bucky gently brushed the hair from her face, and for a moment I was left wondering what was going through his mind, who was this girl, and why had he come to me for help, when he could have easily done this on his own? My heart ached for her. The amount of pain and torture she had been through at this place was very clear. How? How could anyone do something like this to someone that looked so innocent, so docile? "You have to save her." I say in barely a whisper. There's a long pause and I'm beginning to think Bucky hadn't heard me when he replies, "I'm not a doctor, I-I don't know how." The guilt and remorse is evident in his voice and suddenly the overwhelming urge to save this girl takes over me, and I know I'll stop at nothing until she is safe.

I lift her off of the cold metal and gently press her into my chest, her body is freezing so I squeeze just a little tighter to try and provide as much warmth as possible. "We have to go, the planes getting closer." says Bucky, already heading back up the staircase. "I won't let you die, I promise." I whisper to her, I'm not sure if she can hear me or not, but even so, I want her to know that as long as I'm here, no one will ever hurt her again.

******************************************************************************************************

"Come on, you're kinda missing the whole point of a double date." I say as I shove Steve's shoulder. "We're supposed to be taking the girls dancing."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up to you." An overwhelming since of frustration surges through my body.

"You really gonna do this again?" I sigh.

"Well it's a fair." He says, shrugging his boney shoulders casually. "Figured I'd try my luck."

"As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you, or worse they'll actually take you!"

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this-"

"This isn't a back alley Steve it's war!" I growl.

"I know it's war!" He retorts.

"Why are you so determined to fight, there are so many important jobs!"

"What do you want me to do?" He asks me, his eyes filled with unwavering determination. "Collect scrap metal?"

"Yes!"

"In my little red wagon?"

"There are factory jobs" I say, anything to get my best friend from making yet another huge mistake.

"I'm not working in a factory."

"Why not!?" The frustration is radiating off of me now and I know Steve can feel it.

"Bucky-Bucky, look there are men laying down their lives…"

Wait. Who's Bucky? Am I Bucky? No..No I'm not Bucky. But if I'm not Bucky, then who am I?

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Bucky says giving his friend a nod as he walks away.

"How can I, you're bringing all the stupid with you."

Argh, no, this isn't right, this isn't mine. My, my head, it hurts so bad, what's wrong with me, what's happening?

"Maggy? Maggy, are you awake? Can you hear me?"

"Maggy?" I manage to say hoarsely. Is that me? Is that my name? I force my eyes open to see who is talking and find two figures standing around me, I seem to be in some sort of hospital I note as I inspect my surroundings. One of the figures I notice as Steve from my dream just, well, not as little. The other was a tall, broad man, with long dark hair whose eyes seemed so familiar. "Maggy?" He says. So he was talking to me, that is my name. Wait, I know that voice, is, is that, "Bu-cky?" I force out.

"How did you know that?" He asks, a confused look on his face.

"You were, I was..you." I say knowing I sound like a crazy person. "In my dream," I elaborate. "I was you in my dream."

"Ah," Bucky smiles, "You must have taken some of mine after all."

"Excuse me?" I say, a bit confused with his response. Steve seems to be confused as well by his statement , as he shoots him a quizzical look.

"You don't remember?" He asks. I shake my head. "I, I'm not even sure my name." I say nervously. I see Steve make a remorseful face from the corner of my eye, and I wonder what might have caused it. Bucky looks a bit frustrated at my words but lets out a long sigh and says, "You're names Maggy, Maggy Dugan."

"Wait," Steve cuts in. "Like Timothy Dugan? One of the Howling Commandos?" I give him a confused look, I have no idea who he is talking about. "Yes." Bucky says, "she's his granddaughter, he raised her after her mom died and her dad abandoned her." A sharp pain rips through my chest as an old memory flashes through my head. I grab my head, trying to stop the nauseating spinning. "How do you know all of this?" I moan. "Because," He growls, "You were captured by Hydra ten years ago, the same people who captured me." Why was he getting so angry, what had I done wrong? "Why?" Is all I can say. "You're a mutant Maggy, that's why you're mother died giving birth to you, and that's why your dad abandoned you!" His voice was now thick with anger.

"Bucky!" Steve warns. "It's not her fault she can't remember, did you not see how we found her? She's lucky to even be alive!" Tears threatened to fall as memories started flowing back at every word he spoke. "You can take memories," He says, ignoring Steve's input. "That's your mutation, you can take someone's memories, and you can give them your own, and when their brainwashing began to fail on you, they injected you with the super soldier serum, began messing with your brain like you were some lab rat, and you were so scared of forgetting who you were, that you shoved all of your memories inside MY head!"

"Bucky!" Steve warns again, this time stepping in front of Bucky and creating a barrier between us. The tears that were burning my eyes now flowed freely down my face as everything from my past hit me all at once. My head was spinning so fast it became hard to breathe. My emotions were everywhere and I grabbed my head once again trying to steady myself, but all that seemed to do was make it worse.

"Maggy." I heard Bucky gasp. "Maggy how are you doing that?" His shocked voice seemed to pull me back together and I look up to see both Bucky and Steve's stunned faces as I levitated above them. The sudden realization sends me into a panic and I flail my arms and legs until the awkward motions send me tumbling down onto the hard floor. I lie there trying to gather myself while my body trembles vigorously. "Maggy." Bucky says, gently lifting me into a sitting position and softly brushing the hair from my face. "What did they do to you?"


End file.
